Church's Relationships
Church has complex, yet comedic, relationships with many of the characters in Red vs. Blue. Despite constantly arguing with the members of the Blood Gulch Crew, it seems that he genuinely cares for them. Blue Team In the beginning of the series, Church tries to be as emotionally distant from every member of Blue Team (aside from Tex) as he possibly can. However as the series progresses he slowly develops a strong and somewhat caring relationship with them. Tex His most prominent relationship is that with Tex. The pair share a love-hate relationship by insulting each other on occasion, yet constantly aiding each other and dealing with their teammates together. Church apparently still loves her, though he hates to admit it when both Tucker and Gary accuse him of such. In Season 3, he apologized to her for not being a better man. Even though he has previously claimed she is not a faithful girlfriend, he seems to still harbor romantic feelings for her as he refers to her as his girlfriend in several episodes in the series and even saying that he wished to have married her. Church has also shown to be very protective of Tex as shown when he tries to get O'Malley out of her and is angered when Wyoming says he plans to kill her. In addition, Church avoids the subject when "Gary" states "he secretly loves her." It is also hinted in Season 2 that he still loves Tex since he wanted to get a body for her ghost. he length of all this and other events in the series show that Church will protect Tex from anything (including herself, as shown in episode 100). Also in episode 100, he was visibly distressed when the Pelican exploded with Tex in it. Apparently, Church's experiences with Tex have led him to have a very misogynistic view of women. When Caboose asked if the new member Sister was a regular girl or a mean girl, Church reminded him that "there are no regular girls." Also, when Tucker was hopeful about having two girls on the team, Church remarks that having two girls living together always leads to conflict and "somebody getting stuck with a $1,200 phone bill." During Reconstruction, Church makes multiple attempts to locate Tex following the ship crash. When Church tries to explain how "she's like him" to Washington, he claims to know all about her, but merely cryptically tells him "We all lose people Church, what's important, is you remember her." Church would sacrifice himself to stop The Meta, rescuing Tex from being under its control. Whether or not he knew she was part of him is unknown. During Revelation, Church spends most of the season trying to bring back Tex and maintain his relationship with her. He is noted both by her and by Tucker as being more "whipped" than usual. When he discovered that she was doomed to always fail, as well as based on the memory of the woman the Director loved, Church believed that he was the only one who could save her, abandoning his friends to search for her. However, in Hate to Say Goodbye, Church realized that to be at peace with himself he had to let go of his memory of Tex, which caused Epsilon-Tex to disappear. During the Season 10 Freelancer flashbacks, it is revealed that as Alpha, Church was haunted by The Director's memories of Tex, and he created her, or rather, Beta, as a standalone byproduct. Later on, Gamma, Sigma, and Omega, under the orders of the Director, told Alpha that Agent Texas died in order to push him to a point of breaking. The result of this was him ejecting his memories, which became the Epsilon Fragment. When Tex broke in to rescue him, Church did not recognize her, however he wanted to know her name, and found it "funny for a girl", and referred to her as "crazy state-name lady". During the present day of Season 10, Church would encounter Tex one more time, or rather, one hundred of her, as he and Carolina found the Director's many rejected attempts to bring Allison back. After the Reds and Blues fought the army off, to no avail, Washington told Church that he had to stop her, saying "There's only one Tex, and Church, nobody knows her like you." Splitting into 100 fragments and entering the bodies, Church found Tex in a state similar to what he was in when she found him during her break in. He tells her she needs to rest, she agrees and the Tex robots shut down, letting Allison finally rest in peace. Upon seeing Tex's helmet inside Hargrove's trophy room in The End, Church quickly becomes angered, expressing disgust towards the fact that Hargrove kept it. Tucker Church and Tucker have developed a somewhat brother-like relationship, as the two are regularly seen talking, insulting each other, and making jokes. Although Church has made threats to kill or hurt Tucker, he has never gone through with it. He does show concern when Tucker is injured, as seen in Season 2 and when he fell ill in Season 4. Over the course of the series, Church and Tucker's relationship has gone from two strangers who hated each other to having a brother-like bond. This can be seen in their dialogue as the series progresses. When Church was revived through the Epsilon unit, but had not yet regained his memories, he did not even recognize Tucker since Caboose left him out of most of his stories, instead believing him to be Captain Flowers. As his memories came back, his interactions with Tucker returned to what they were before. The two have an extreme falling out once Church angrily states that Tucker (along with the rest of the Reds and Blues) are nothing more than a problem he has to deal with every single day in Change of Plans, prompting Tucker to leave the room. However, upon listening to Doc's speech, Tucker was the first of the group to decide to go and rescue Church. After crash landing on Chorus and leaving with Carolina, Tucker begins to resent Church for leaving them without a goodbye. Later on, after Carolina saves the Reds and Blues from the mercenaries Locus and Felix, Tucker angrily screams "You fuck!" and leaps at Church. After some friction between the two, with Church constantly mocking Tucker for his poor leadership decisions, Tucker begins to grow more and more frustrated with Church, feeling as though he is putting everyone at risk with his confidence in his abilities. When Caboose finally tells Tucker that being angry at Church will only result in mutual anger, the duo finally apologize to each other, with Tucker offering Church a beer. Church refuses, as he can't drink due to being a hologram, but tells Tucker to have his. Throughout the rest of Season 12 and Season 13, Church and Tucker's brother like relationship is restored and they seem to trust each other more than ever before, Church would sacrifice himself to help Tucker run The Meta's suit. Caboose Church's relationship with Caboose has been one of great stress. This is due mostly to the fact that Caboose has killed Church at least three times, as well as the fact that Caboose's intelligence is dangerously below average. However, in some rare moments, Church is kind to Caboose and is sometimes amused by his antics. For example, when Caboose explained he did not know where babies were made, Church told him that after he checked with Doc on Tucker's condition, they should have a little talk and that he had a book they could read together. They also debated the true function of Tucker's sword, where Church states that he would want to live in Caboose's world for just 10 minutes. The most telling sign that Church genuinely cares for Caboose is when Caboose was "killed" by Gamma, and Church showed great signs of distress and sadness. When they were transferred out of Blood Gulch, Church told Caboose that it would be like a game of hide and seek, and that Church could only win so long as he died without ever seeing Caboose again. As soon as Wash and Caboose showed up at his "secure facility," Church began shooting at Caboose with his iconic sniper rifle and expressed anger at having "missed" him. Despite this, Caboose shows extreme loyalty to Church and became concerned when his body fell out of his Warthog during Reconstruction: Chapter 19. While stationed in Valhalla, Caboose would tell stories to the Epsilon unit, hoping to bring back Church. His plan worked eventually, however at first, Church only remembered Caboose's stories. During this period, Church would still get angry at Caboose for being stupid, but seemed to like him more than the other Reds and Blues. As his memories came back, he became less patient with Caboose once more, but it still was nicer than he'd been to him in the past. In n+1, Church seemed to care about Caboose when he said for him to be in charge of remembering him, and by saying "B''ye buddy." Granted, he would still occasionally express a wish for him to be dead, like in Lifting the Veil, when he shouts "Caboose are you dead? I hope so!" after being caught in a flashbang. In the Season 10 episode Revenants, Church couldn't believe that Caboose had moved on after he had entered the Epsilon Unit, showing that he somewhat valued his relationship with Caboose. However, in Change of Plans Church becomes increasingly frustrated with the Reds and Blues after they refused to help him and Carolina kill the Director. His frustration, as a result, leads him to refer to the group all as 'problems,' which offends them all. Hurt by his words, Caboose turns his back on Church and walks away afterwards, leaving Church shocked and sad. Thankfully, in Reckless, Caboose was able to forgive Church, eagerly going with the rest of the gang to rescue him and Carolina. In True Colors, when the two met again, Church was able to help Caboose remember how to get angry and unlock his fearsome fighting skills, implying that he has a fondness for Caboose. When it's discovered that the storage unit containing Freckles is really functioning as a tracking device, Church is quick to disable the bug. This shows that even after so long, Church still does care about Caboose. Throughout the Chorus Trilogy, Caboose's life is put in danger a couple of times, with Church panicking each time. Washington Wash's first experience with Church was the Epsilon fragment being implanted in his head, and imparting him with various memories of Alpha's torture. Given the unstable nature of the Epsilon fragment at the time, Wash only experienced crazed memories upon this meeting and Church never actually properly met Washington during this experience. Their first proper meeting would be during Reconstruction. Church has grudging respect for Wash, seeing him dealt a similar situation (in Reconstruction) to what he had to deal with in The Blood Gulch Chronicles. He seems generally impressed by Wash's skills but was not happy to be found, or more accurately to be reunited with Caboose. Despite his respect for Wash, Church regularly voices his opinion that he is, much like his view of all Freelancers, a cold-blooded killer and has, at times, questioned Wash's sanity. This opinion would seem accurate as, after a brief trip in Wash's mind, Church says Wash has "''Some heavy stuff going on in there." In Revelation, the first time Church sees Washington causes him to be enraged, as this encounter causes all his memories to flood back to him. In Reunion, they seem to talk very personally with each other. This may be because Church wants to find Tex who is trapped within the memory unit and Washington wouldn't let him because he doesn't want him to get stuck inside it. Their relationship becomes more rocky in the Season 10 episode Revenants, due to the fact that Caboose and Tucker used Wash to replace Church shortly after he entered the Epsilon unit, going as far as giving Washington Church's place on their team, his armor, and his name. Church seems to still distrust Wash to an extent because at the desert, he convinces the others not to trust Wash due to Carolina's presence. In Change of Plans, the strain between Wash and Church reaches its height because Wash refuses to help him and Carolina take down the Director if it means causing more troubles for the other Reds and Blues. Church feels abandoned because of how Wash originally convinced him that they needed to stop the Director, and now refuses to help them. Eventually, Church lets go of his animosity towards Washington and helps him defeat the Tex drones in True Colors. Sister Church had very limited reactions with Grif's sister. He expressed curiosity to see her 'Ping Pong Ball' trick and also called her "that new yellow freak." In later seasons he would occasionally mention her, such as when Tex asked if he knew any other women, and he mentioned that "she seemed to like me." He also compared her to mustard because "they're both yellow and cheap" much to Grif's displeasure. Sheila Sheila was the tank A.I. that blew him up, and Church seems to have forgiven her due to her listening to him. As he explained by her usefulness to the reds when they claimed that he was outnumbered- "Bullshit dude, I got a tank! People with tanks are never outnumbered!" When Church had the ghost and the warthog at blue base, Sheila was clearly jealous. In New and Improved, Church had the assistance of her while trying to obtain clues to the Director and called, "an old friend of mine." Junior When Church met Junior, he immediately develops a disgust for it. He has said he would kill the 'Abomination of Nature' several times. When he first hears about him, Church says "I'm gonna go in there, step on its neck and shoot it in the head. 'Cause that's how I roll." Butch Flowers Church seemed to like Captain Flowers, at least a little, as he tried to save his life when he went back in time (though he accidentally ended up killing him). He did find some of the Captain's comments awkward though. Himself Church, upon meeting himself in mid-season 3, was irate with himself, and confused at the same time at why he was explaining things he already knew to himself. Also, he seems to show some respect, not "stealing my own thunder." As Alpha, when referring to Epsilon, he called it Wash's "fucking crazy A.I.". As Epsilon, he usually refers to Alpha as himself, with few exceptions, one of them being to call Alpha "Kind of a dick". Red Team Church may be enemies with the Red Team but he does not see them as a threat. He states he doesn't hate the Reds because they are Red, but because of their individual characteristics at the end of the Blood Gulch Chronicles. Later on he appears to have developed a more positive relationship with them. Sarge Church doesn't like Sarge, due to him being the Red Team's leader as well as his stupidity. He also considers Sarge to be, "not that great of a leader," during Season 4. Although, in Why Were We Here?, Church seems to trust Sarge enough to ask him to disable Sheila before she lifts off. While he was encased inside the Monitor, Church was called a variety of nicknames by Sarge, all based on his current state, later on he received similar treatment based on his hologram form. It's shown in Rally Cap and Reckless that Sarge is willing to go save Church when he gets into mortal danger and Church seems to hold some respect for Sarge. The two are also shown to be able to hold conversations with each other, as displayed in Revenants and Follow the Leader. Simmons Church sees Simmons as a know it all, as stated in one of the episodes, when Simmons tried to spy on the Blues. Church thoroughly enjoyed it when Simmons was pretending to be a Blue because he bossed him around and insulted him to his face (Simmons not knowing Church knew it was him) just for kicks. Church has also called him "tomato can" in one episode. Despite this, he was shown to get into decent conversations and act properly when Simmons was on Blue Team. As time passes however, Church seems to develop more respect for him. In Reunion, after Tex is forced into the capture unit, he asks Simmons first for help, believing him to have the best understanding. After Church goes on an angry rant about how the teams are responsible for the problems in his past, Simmons feels hurt. However, Simmons later comes to save him and Carolina with the rest of the teams as he believes they deserve a second chance. It should be noted that the Simmons inside the Epsilon Unit was the only Red Team member to have the personality of his real life counterpart. Grif Though not much has happened between these two, Church believes Grif to be the smartest and most potentially dangerous person on Red Team as he is "crafty" and "a bit like him." The two spent time as prisoners in Sidewinder and Church was somewhat annoyed by him, although they played a friendly game where they see who can belch the loudest. During Check Your Local Listings, Church and Grif are shown to be on friendly terms. When Church begins to become angry and blame the teams in Change of Plans, Grif is the first person to attempt to leave the meeting. However, Grif later joins the teams to save him and Carolina, having stated that if they had given up every-time Church got angry, this would have ended long before. Donut Donut was originally the subject of Church's dislike due to the fact that he killed Tex. When Church was sent back in time, he already planned to kill Donut to prevent Tex's death but missed him several times with his sniper rifle. Since his experiences have led him to conclude the past cannot be altered and must be dealt with, and since Tex is no worse for wear in a robot body, Church seems to have lost his dislike for Donut. After briefly getting to know him, Church begins to consider Donut as "his favorite Red" and thinks of him as "pretty harmless," also saying that he "actually liked him" even though he killed Tex. Also, Church shares the belief with Donut that the latter's armor is "lightish red" and not pink. While inside the Epsilon Unit, Church realized that Donut's personality was incorrect and showed concern for his gruff attitude. He then tried to explain to him that he was a nice guy and suggested that he express his feelings more. After escaping the memory unit, he also gets upset at Sarge for making jokes about him in light of his apparent death. Lopez Though Church has possessed Lopez frequently and at length, these two have had very little contact. However, he appears to have disliked Church at one time, having been "constantly possessed and blown up" and as a result he and Sheila founded the Robot Army, which was also Church's doing, since he gave them the idea when he went back in time. Freelancers Church was the A.I. assigned to Project Freelancer, designated Alpha. There is no recorded direct contact with any of the Freelancers prior to his abuse, however he seemed to care about them as the fabrication of their deaths was what was often used to break him. After ejecting his memories, Church seemed to retain some knowledge of the Freelancers, but not nearly as much, and he seemed to hate them for no reason (his hatred, of course being a subconscious reaction to what they did to him). Over time as his memories come back, he acknowledged the Freelancers to be victims of the Director. Carolina Carolina is the Director's daughter, and since Alpha is the Director's A.I. progeny, he can be seen as his son, which makes Church and Carolina brother and sister in a sense. Initially, Church only knew Carolina from stories Tex told him. Tex said that Carolina died and that she would have given anything to save her. In Hate to Say Goodbye, after Carolina reveals herself to be alive, Church exclaims "Oh No!" upon seeing her. During Season 10, Church questions how Carolina is alive but she doesn't give an answer. The two initially don't seem to get along, especially when Church compared her to Tex, saying that she was "worse than Tex." Carolina promptly shot at Church in anger but due to him being implanted in Tucker and appearing as a hologram, it did nothing to him. He seemed to heavily distrust Carolina and was determined to find out what her objective is, to the point of telling the Reds and Blues to think of her as an enemy. After showing her journal entries of Delta and York, the two began to have a much more friendly relationship with one another, as Church can sympathize with her experience of 'chasing ghosts.' They also began to trust each other, even enough for Carolina to insert Church into her helmet. He even goes as far as to defend Carolina when Tucker insults her, and comforts her when she shows remorse about Tex, advising her to let go of their rivalry. Initially, he had little interest in finding the Director, but became more motivated to find him upon understanding why Carolina wants to find him. In spite of supporting her vendetta, he continually tries to convince her to let things go and move on with her life. Once he regains his memories, Church becomes more driven to take revenge on the Director himself, with Carolina ultimately reminding him of his own lesson to let things go and move on. In the end the two mutually thank one another for showing each other better sides of themselves. During Season 12, the two have developed a brother-sister type relationship, as Church calls her "sis" at one point and shows concern for her safety. In addition, the two are shown to work very well in battle. In Season 13, Church's functionality slowly becomes worse and worse, while Carolina simultaneously pushes him harder and harder. Eventually the two get into an argument over it, with Carolina revealing she's scared of not being good enough to protect her second family (the Reds and Blues), and Church telling her she's already the best and doesn't need all the enhancements. Wyoming As shown from numerous pieces of dialogue throughout Season 5, Church doesn't seem to like Wyoming much at all. Apart from his obvious distrust of Freelancers, Church seems to not like Wyoming's personality and the fact that he apologizes too much. The bomb in Season 3 that is set off due to Wyoming's shot at Tucker would no doubt leave Church disliking the bounty hunter even more. Meta Church shows the greatest of dislikes towards the Meta. He tries to kill the Meta during most of the Reconstruction series. But in one episode he says "Stop it? If this thing is killing freelancers, I want to start a fanclub for it, build it a website," due to his hatred of the Freelancers. Church has also gotten a lucky shot at the Meta's leg with a sniper rifle bullet bouncing off different objects. While Church is ecstatic at finally hitting something, Washington claims "It only counts if you call it!" in which Church defensively replies, "Oh bullshit, dude!" Upon finding out Church is the Alpha, the Meta, or rather the AI's in his head, instantly became obsessed with him. After all the A.I.'s are wiped out, the damaged shell known as Maine hunts Epsilon-Church relentlessly as a source of power for his equipment. In Recovering One, Church does not remember the Meta and assumes he is a friend of the Reds. He distracts the Meta while the others flee yet leads him back to them not long after. Once he regains his memories, he mentions to Tex that going up against the Meta is suicide even for her. He becomes furious at him when he captures Tex in Reunion and even threatens to fight him. He later lists the Meta as one of the reasons to make the Director pay during his rant in Don't Say It. In Season 13, Church warns Carolina that searching for more power will cause her to end up like him, to which Carolina is offended and tells him not to talk like he knows Maine. York Church seems to know York at least a little, due to his surprised reaction when Tex told him York was still alive. North Church remembers North's stunt of using a bubble shield without A.I. support after he uses the bubble shield for the same purpose, remarking him to be "a crazy son of a bitch." Director The Director is the original human Leonard Church, from which the Alpha is based on. Church would act arrogant in front of the Director, likening him to a slower version of himself, however Don't Say It suggests that he actually respected the Director for his brilliance and trusted him. Later, he is seen being tortured by the Director, but is unaware as to what is happening. He believes everything that the Director says and starts to go insane. After losing his memories of being the Alpha, Church regards the Director in a very neutral manner. During Season 10, after conversing with Carolina, Church concludes the Director is "a fucking dickhead" that needs to pay for his crimes. Upon regaining his memories of being the Alpha, Church went from merely supporting Carolina's vendetta, to being the main proponent of said vendetta. When he finally meets the Director, he espouses rage unto him with more passion than usual, because this man is ultimately the reason Church is always so angry throughout the series, even if he didn't know it at the time. Carolina convinces Church to let his anger over what happened go, and move on. Church ultimately concludes that he isn't just a copy of the Director, but a better person, for his ability to let go of Allison, along with him not committing similar atrocities. A.I. Church's relationships with the A.I.s of the series is something of an odd topic. In Reconstruction: Chapter 16, Washington reveals that Church is the Alpha A.I. and all the A.I.s from Project Freelancer are fragments of his personality and emotions. Ironically, he doesn't like them much. As Epsilon, he uses his memories of them to internalize them, and ends up coming to like some of them a bit more. Finally in, The End, Church decides to fragment himself in a matter similar to how the Director did to him originally, believing that the fragments would be able to see the Reds and Blues through the battle he couldn't. Omega Omega is based on Church's rage and anger. Church, even without memory of this, greatly disliked Omega, because he did remember that this A.I. caused harm to Tex. As the series goes on, it's made clear that Omega has a dislike of Church as well, though it does not seem to be as strong as Church's dislike for him. When Omega takes Church over, he feels nothing; this is later theorized that it was simply the Omega and Alpha rejoining. As Epsilon he would internalize Omega, but do everything in his power to suppress and ignore him, telling his memory of Theta the same thing. This symbolizes how Church has learned to move past his anger and rage. Gamma When Church first met Gamma, he introduces himself as the computer Gary, who is the keeper of a sword that was meant for the Great Destroyer. After he told Church that the Great Destroyer was to be known as the dumbest life form in the universe, Church thought that he meant Caboose and decided to go and stop him before he could destroy anything. However, Church would have to wait a 1,000 years for Gary to make the teleporter for him to get back to Blood Gulch, during which they form somewhat of a friendship. In order to pass the time, Gary told Church possibly every kind of Knock-Knock joke he knew. Later, it is revealed that Gary is the A.I. for freelancer Wyoming and that it was his deception, which was why he was able to lie to Church. Delta Delta is based on Church's logic, thus Church and Delta always agreed with everything the other said. Initially Church still treated Delta with a hostile attitude like the other A.I.'s, but he grew to trust him enough to ask him things he didn't trust Wash to talk about. Delta left a message for Church in Caboose's mind in the form of a memory. Delta used logic and reasoning to determine what questions Church would ask and in what order, leaving the response to each. He even knew how many times Church would try to "test" him by saying something irrelevant. As Epsilon, Church often relied on his memory of Delta to explain information to Caboose and others in a manner by which they would listen and understand the situation. He also used his memory of Delta for more complex functions like decryption of a locked manifest. During Long Time No See, Church calls Delta negative, due to him always looking at the consequences of an analysis, but shows appreciation for his help. Theta Church shares a fatherly type relationship towards his memory of Theta, as in Long Time No See the latter is constantly wanting to get involved in Church's analysis and Church enthusiastically thanks him for his contributions. He also tells Epsilon-Theta to ignore Epsilon-Omega after the latter scares him. F.I.L.S.S F.I.L.S.S. is shown to respect and take orders from Church, as she believes that he is the Director himself. Church also seems to respect F.I.L.S.S. and appreciates her help on multiple occasions. Upon finding her aboard the Staff of Charon, Church quickly recognized her voice and became relieved, as did F.I.L.S.S. who gladly helped Church and the Blood Gulch Crew despite being under the Chairman's command. Charon Industries After the fall of Project Freelancer, members of Charon Industries have since desired to capture Church for their own purposes. After learning of the corporation's involvement in the Chorus Civil War, Church greatly dislikes Charon Industries and its members. Chairman Church dislikes Malcom Hargrove and addresses him with hostility in each of their encounters, often insulting him in a derogatory fashion. Upon discovering that Hargrove possessed Tex's shattered helmet, he expressed a desire to hurt him for such behavior. C.T. Church is shown to greatly distrust C.T., and even displays fear when him and his men enter the temple, fleeing to hide. Upon seeing Church, C.T. kidnaps him, believing him to be a relic. However, after Church speaks to C.T., the latter calls him a "thing", angering Church and prompting him to kill him. Sharkface Church is shown to greatly dislike Sharkface, announcing his hatred of him during Armonia, Part 1. Like the other members of the Blood Gulch Crew, Church sees Sharkface as an enemy. Other Doc Church did not regard Doc with the same level of hostility he initially did the others around him, however he did change his name to Doc after concluding DuFrense was too difficult to pronounce. He happily put Doc in mortal danger by sending him to fix a malfunctioning Sheila, hoping he would fix or deactivate her by accident or die trying, a thought that amused him. Later on he showed trust in Doc, enough for him to use the Epsilon unit on him, subsequently honoring his oath to do no harm as a medic. However, in Season 9, Church refused to call for medical help after he is shot by Donut, believing medics to be bad luck. When Doc is reunited with the Blood Gulch Crew after being "rescued" in Season 13, Church seems happy about his return but shows confusion about Doc's group therapy session in Counseling. Vic/VicJr. Church, like everyone else, found Vic to be annoying. Church has called him "That annoying guy from Command." Also, Church was ultimately responsible for the "Red and Blue" conspiracy, which was later proven true, after informing Vic. In Season 4, Church showed Simmons (currently a Blue) how to call Command, but was very surprised when Vic Jr. answered, who states he's Vic's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson. However, Church gets furious when Vic Jr. later calls and hangs up on him before Church could ask any questions. Andy Church found the idea of a talking bomb to be quite absurd, however he, like the rest of the Blood Gulch Crew, tried to keep Andy calm to prevent him from exploding. He also thought that Andy translating for Crunchbite was foolish because he's a bomb, and not exactly the most diplomatic individual. Church also told Andy to go blow himself up at one point when he was at his limits of frustration. Dr. Grey After taking Dr. Grey with them when he and Carolina rescued the Blood Gulch Crew in Season 12, Church considers her as a lunatic while Grey shows intrigue in psycho-analyzing his relationships with his friends. Church finds her social behavior questionable and is disturbed when she states shes so smart because "a prodigy can only cut people open so many times before she needs to find a hobby," in Catch Up, No Mustard. However, Church does appreciate Grey's aid in learning about the Space Pirates weapons and interrogating Zachary Miller. Religious Aliens The religious aliens each worshiped Church, seeing him as a god while he was encased inside the Monitor. On the other hand, Church initially feared the aliens, but after realizing they worshiped him he quickly developed a god complex and took advantage of them. Smith Like his fellow religious aliens, Smith also worshiped Church, seeing him as a god after the latter was encased inside a Monitor.